Lost in time
by PureCherryBlossom
Summary: The summary is inside it is way too long. And i could not think of a good title so I had to put this on it, sorry. I hope you enjoy it. rating for furture chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Time

Summary: Kyo and the group (Yuya, Kyoshire, Okuni, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Sakuya, etc.) are still together after the battle. Now Kyo has his body back. Yuya no long wants to be with the group and leaves when Kyo and the others are out drinking. Then 2 years later Kyo and the group (without Yuya because she left) are at a Prince's palace to kill a person who is trying to kill the Prince. When they have a meeting with the prince, it is interrupted by the Prince's guards. The guards come in with a woman who has her arms tied behind her back with a rope. Her hair blond and eyes green. Yuya?

Chapter 1- Yuya

(When they were all together)

Yuya was wearing her usually outfit. She was on her way to get Kyo his sake. On her way back she was thinking. 'Why do I keep doing this? I mean what the hell am I doing this for? If Kyo thinks that I will be his little 'servant' forever he is dead ass wrong.' Yuya was sick of then treating her like crap. All they wanted was sake and her money to buy it. She does not even remember why she was still here. Now that Kyo had his body back everyone was just drinking and going out leaving her to clean the mess because she felt bad for the maid who had to clean it.(Lets just say the mess was HUGH!) Even the girls were drinking and going out. She had enough.

'That's it! I am so out of here.' Yuya grabbed all of her things. She put Kyo's sake by where he sat when he was there. She didn't bother leaving a note. 'They most likely wouldn't know I am even gone.' But she knew that was not true so since she knew they might think she was taken so she a small note.

_**Guys,**_

_**I wouldn't be coming back so don't bother looking for me.**_

_**Goodbye, Yuya**_

She signed it and everything then walked out of the hotel. Just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Time

Summary: Kyo and the group (Yuya, Kyoshire, Okuni, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Sakuya, etc.) are still together after the battle. Now Kyo has his body back. Yuya no long wants to be with the group and leaves when Kyo and the others are out drinking. Then 2 years later Kyo and the group (without Yuya because she left) are at a Prince's palace to kill a person who is trying to kill the Prince. When they have a meeting with the prince, it is interrupted by the Prince's guards. The guards come in with a woman who has her arms tied behind her back with a rope. Her hair blond and eyes green. Yuya?

Chapter 2- Kyo

Kyo and everyone was on his way back from a bar, he was thinking of Yuya. 'Dogface better have my sake.' Kyo had feelings for Yuya yet he just was too dam stubborn to tell or at least show her.

When they got to the hotel it was silent. Everyone got confused, where was Yuya? Usually Yuya would scream at them for going out and drinking.

Then they just brushed the feeling off. "She was probably out getting us sake." said Sasuke (here he just has a shortness disorder but is old enough to drink) said knowing what everyone was thinking. Then they saw the box of sake next to Kyo's sitting spot." Where is Miss Yuya?" Benitora said worried. Kyoshire was the first to realize there was a note. He walked over a grabbed it and opened. He read it out loud to everyone. Kyo said "It is just a joke she probably just wants to get back at us for leaving her here. Just wait she will be back." the others sighed believing Kyo. They just said and waited for her to come back. It was so quiet without her usually she was the one to stop the fights, clean the mess, and keep everyone calm. It felt weird and so different. They missed her.

Even though deep down they had an uneasy feeling, they just ignored it. Soon the sun was setting; Sakuya said "She is not back."

Kyoshiro said "We should go look for her."

Kyo got up. He said "Let's go dogface is probably scared and crying."

Even though he wanted to make it look like he just wanted to get over with it and go back to drinking everyone knew he was just as worried as they were... maybe even more.

They asked everyone they come across if they know where she went and every one of them said no. Kyo freaked out but of course never shower it. He was angry and worried. Angry that his #1 'servant'/ woman left. 'Who the hell told that woman she can leave!' Kyo said his mind. Kyo knows he told that woman she could not let until he said so. 'When I find her I am going to choke her to death.' He said in his mind. They then looked for her in every town they went to. Soon they could not find her anywhere.

Kyo got depressed and didn't talk to anyone he just could not take not having her with him. He missed his dogfaced woman. He misses her stubborn attitude and how she would get mad for calling her dogface. He missed everything about her. (Poor Kyo!) The group also got depressed because they missed her smile and the happiness she brought everywhere she went.

They soon had to get money so they became assassins/protectors. (Meaning that they get hired to kill or protect someone.) Kyo drank more and more. He wanted to forget her but it just cause him to remember her and they times she spent with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ: ~Hey people sorry I took so long I was moving so it took a while for me to post and finish. Thanks for waiting. OH! And I also took so long because when I tried 2 publish it wouldn't work! I got REALLY pissed off! ~**

**Lost in Time**

**Summary: Kyo and the group (Yuya, Kyoshire, Okuni, Benitora, Yukimura, Sasuke, Sakuya, etc.) are still together after the battle. Now Kyo has his body back. Yuya no long wants to be with the group and leaves when Kyo and the others are out drinking. Then 2 years later Kyo and the group (without Yuya because she left) are at a Prince's palace to kill a person who is trying to kill the Prince. When they have a meeting with the prince, it is interrupted by the Prince's guards. The guards come in with a woman who has her arms tied behind her back with a rope. Her hair blond and eyes green. Yuya?**

Chapter 3 – Yuya

Yuya didn't stop at the next town she did not want to bump into them. She asked people from each town where they are going so she could catch a ride with them. After 5 days of traveling she found a town that was quiet and peaceful. So she made a new life there. She kept her name because her last name was still the name of her brother. She missed him so very much. She decided to cut her hair because she wanted to change her look besides her hair was getting way too long. So she had the person who cut her hair to put it in to her mid- back and have bangs that can go to the side. She needed a job so she took one at a bar who needed a singer she didn't even know she had a voice. They offered her a place to stay even though she said no they just acted like they didn't even hear her and 'dragged' her up to the room she was to stay in. She couldn't believe how nice these people were. Soon all the town knew Yuya and loved her. She always helped them when they needed it. But one day the Prince of a castle near by came to visit. Once he saw Yuya and saw how kind and beautiful she was, he wanted her. So he asked her for her hand and she said....

"No." Yuya looked and him with a straight face. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?'

The Prince was shocked. No one had ever said no to him. EVER! He didn't understand. He snapped out of his thoughts when Yuya spoke again.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but you just meet me and I don't ever know who you are." Yuya said, she really just wanted to get rid of him.

Prince didn't that she didn't even want to give him her attention. He needed to fix that. "Oh excuse my rudeness my name is Prince Misuke (My friend gave me the name I could not think of one.) And you will get to know me. You will live in the Castle with me and you can have anything you want as long as you are with me, by my side. Now lets go my carriage waits us we might get going we'll stop by a clothing store to get you a new wardrobe. Oh and... "

Yuya looked at the man like he head two heads instead of one. She had come here to live on her on and not be told what to do. (You know Kyo always demanded her to get something for him.) She hated being told what to do, she only just meets the guys and she hated him. Also he was so annoying he keeps talking and talking on and on. "What did you just?! Listen carefully whatever your name is... YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO PERIOD!" Yuya said waving a hand in the air when she said whatever your name is.

Prince Misuke was once again shocked put recovered and smirked. Yuya looked at him with the look that said 'what are you up too?' She wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. Then Prince Misuke snapped his fingers and 2 guards came in the bar she was working at (sorry I for got to tell the place.) She immediately knew what he was planning to do. When the guards headed toward her she pressed on five spots on there body to paralyze them, they fell to the ground as fast as you and say 'what the-'.

You see after Yuya got to this town she wanted to protect herself from more so she would never have to actually kill someone with her gun. As much as she loved it she put it in a tiny box and put it in her far corner of her room where her desk was. She meets a man that knew many kinds of fighting so she had asked him to teach her. Now she is a fighter now but no one knew she had this little secret... until now.

Prince Misuke was not happy. Yuya kicked him out of the town and made him go back to the castle. She had defended all of the guards he brought with him. (Which were like what 30?) And she did it with out breaking a sweat. Now he was determined to have her. No matter what.

After half a year she had been in the town Prince Misuke didn't give up. Yuya was annoyed to no end but then to her it turned into a game. Soon she was having so much fun messing with him. But Prince Misuke was always serious when it came to her. But one day Prince Misuke gone way to far and crossed the line that caused her to be very mad.

"Why did you do it?" Yuya said coldly.. very coldly. It sent shivers down every man in the room. Currently Yuya was in the castle in a big empty room that was painted a little brown color.

"Because like I said every time I come to get you I will not stop until you are mine." Prince Misuke said. "Besides I saw that you were not taking me seriously so I need you to know that I am very serious Yuya." he added.

"Still you didn't need to go that far! You knew how I would feel about it! Now I will make you pay for what you did to her." Yuya said ice coldly. Prince Misuke indeed went too far. He kidnapped her best friend Yuki-san then let the guards do as they pleased with her. Her best friend was now dead. She died at the age of 16. She was so very young. The guards beat her till she could no longer breathe only because she refused to give away her virginity.

Yuya had a flashback of how they first meet.

Flashback:

Yuya was on her way to work when she hears a noise by an ally. She looks and sees a girl being beaten by a man. Yuya walked over grabbed the man by the neck and throw him to a walk. She made sure no one was around to watch see. She grabbed him and pinned him on the wall by the neck. Then said "What kind of man would beat a woman?" The man said "She is my woman I can do whatever I want with her!" Yuya snapped back "You know your no man your just a human who does not deserve to live!" His eyes widen when Yuya pulled her already formed fist back. Next thing he knew he way pinned on the floor then Yuya beat the crap out of him. Yuya took the girl back to her place (which would be the bar). They treated all her wounds then cleaned her up. Yuki explained what happen to her. Her family sold her for money.

Flashback End:

Yuki and Yuya became friends instantly. Soon they were inseparable they did almost everything together. Despite the age difference. They cared for each other.

**~Sorry I am being lazy. Hehe. ~**


End file.
